


Taken

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: Shameless [2]
Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Canon Era, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Kidnapping, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain was sick with worry, not that he let it show as he faced Zero. He had no idea what the Seeker would do to DG. The only thing that kept him going was the complete and utterly blind faith he had in her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic. Part 2 of 5.

The oddly-formed group entered the tavern at the edge of town. "I don't like the looks of this place." Cain grabbed DG's left arm. "Why don't you guys wait outside? I'll cut the deal myself."

"No, I think we should stick together. I feel very safe with you guys." She stared at Cain after her own scanning and he held her gaze.

"Really?" Glitch laughed nervously. "I don't."

"You, sit and stay." Cain directed at Tutor in his dog form who, in turn, laid down underneath chair.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Airofday appeared, giving an air of calm.

Cain, ever distrustful, especially when it came to the safety of those he cared about, showed his gun, and the place didn't seem to clear out quickly enough. Or so it seemed.

"Where can we find the Seeker?"

"I'm here." A ruffled man much older than Cain appeared.

He gave DG a weird vibe, but she pressed on, "We were told you knew where to find Ahamo."

"Show me your palm," he said, instead of answering her question.

"What for?" Cain was now warier than before and took a step towards him. How did he know?

"Do you want my help or not?" The Seeker looked at the man standing protectively next to the girl.

"It's okay." She held out a hand to stop Cain, carefully approaching him and showing her right palm.

"The other one." 'Could it really be her?'

So the Seeker was no fool. 'But how does he know?' She showed her left one.

The Seeker smiled as he saw the symbol branded on it.

"Now!" Airofday suddenly commanded.

Men popped out from everywhere, surrounding them.

"We had a deal!" The Seeker seemed just as surprised as they were; although Cain had suspected something like this.

A man with a net approached them and someone else cut the lights out.

Suddenly, the Seeker grabbed DG.

"Put me down!" DG screamed, her heartbeat racing as the strange man draped her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Screaming and banging on back, she struggled to escape from him to rejoin her friends but he kept a tight grip on her.

Cain heard her scream when the Seeker snatched her, but had been occupied with the others who had surrounded him. He continued to hear her scream as he punched a man. Suddenly, he was tangled in a thick net. If he wasn't mistaken, it was the same abomination that hung from the ceiling; someone had cut it loose. Blind panic rose in him as he struggled to get loose. "DG! DG!" he shouted, hoping to hear her somewhere close by. His heart dropped as he heard a distant and frightened, "Cain!" before a door slammed closed loudly. Rage was the only thing that kept him going and, somehow, he was able to knock out a few other men who had also been trapped without touching his other two companions. However, the struggle ended in vain.

Zero arrived quickly, as he and his men had been silently tracking them

Now imprisoned, Cain tried to calm himself down. At least DG wasn't with them when they got caught.

'Yeah, but she was kidnapped by a man who might do anything to her,' a voice nagged.

He tried not to let panic overwhelm him. 'Yes, but at least he got her away from this danger.' He looked at Zero.

'What if he wanted her to himself?' his silent fear rang.

Fear and rage rose, but he extinguished it quickly, instead letting himself get distracted by the Longcoat who had just put on his hat and by what the Zipperhead said. "It amazes me that you once influenced the Queen."

"I know, me too. Bet she wouldn't be very proud of me right now, though, being empty-headed enough to let her daughter walk right into a trap."

He just had to remind him; he should have known. "Yeah, you and me both."

Glitch and Raw got doggy Tutor's attention, hoping for help, but the cowardly dog just ran.

Cain expected nothing more. Before he could get distracted by his thoughts again, Zero approached him, pointing his own gun at him.

"At least I'll have a souvenir to remember you by."

'Man, could you sound anymore love-sick?' he could hear the DG in his head remark. He bit out a comment of his own. "Why don't you unshackle me? I'll teach you how to use it."

Zero chuckled. "You surprise me, Cain. Not a lot of men make it out of the iron suit with their sense of humor intact. Let's see how funny you are when you're hanging from the gallows in Central City Square."

A few days ago, that fate wouldn't have bothered him. Now, however, besides the speck of hope (one that he kept trying to extinguish) that his son might be alive, he also had a princess to rescue. Walking along with the others cuffed onto the log, his mind, no longer distracted, was sick with worry. Worry over a certain blue-eyed girl. He hoped she would be alright until they could find a way to escape and get to her. 'No, she will be alright. She's a strong kid- woman,' he corrected himself. For that's exactly what she was, even if he didn't want to acknowledge it. It took a lot of guts and bravery to go through what she'd gone through the past few days. Any lesser person would have run away, but not DG, no not her.

_ For, even when it seems impossible, his Princess' Light will shine on. _

**Author's Note:**

> Old note: This was idea #1 on my grand list of plot ideas, so, yes, you're finally reading the first ever idea I had for Tin Man. This scene just stuck out so much, the way Cain shouted for DG. *Sighs* Somehow, while in Guatemala, it was decided this should be a sequel to 'Unexpected,' but can be read as a standalone. As I was going through my fics, I realized I actually have a tiny piece that could work as an interlude for the five part 'series.' It's coming up next. As for this one… Well, Cain's reaction totally enraptured me.


End file.
